Modern display devices such as smart televisions, personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, etc. are widely used in various conditions. For example, a user may view a smart television under different conditions at different times. In the daylight hours, for instance, a display screen of the smart television may be subject to direct or indirect sunlight that reduces visibility of the display screen for the user. On the other hand, the screen of the smart television viewed at night may be too bright for the user.
Conventional display devices are typically equipped with a number of features that allow users to manually set display settings. For example, a smart television may allow a user to manually turn on an auto brightness feature using a remote control. Manually setting such features may adjust a brightness of a display screen in the display device according to the brightness of the environmental condition.
Some display devices are equipped with sensors to detect various conditions such as a light level, a movement of an object, and an image. For example, a smart television may recognize a gesture of a user as an input for controlling a display setting. In response to detecting such conditions, the display devices may control the display screen.
Although conventional display devices may be controlled in response to detecting such external conditions, such display devices may not adequately reflect an actual display condition of the display screen. For example, such display devices may not be able to control the display setting to compensate for a shadow or a glare cast on a display screen or a portion thereof. In addition, such display devices may not be able to control the display setting to reflect a user's intention.